Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 January 2017
07:12 DDA's on chat. :O 07:12 Hello Japanese female o/ \o 07:12 !kick jack 07:12 :P 07:12 (troll) 07:12 :O 07:12 :O 07:12 we need :O on chat too :P 07:12 Then get a :O emote. :P 07:12 kek 07:12 (topkek) 07:13 tell the discord guys i can't go there due to crappy internet 07:13 apparently the undersea cable is broken 07:13 *was 07:13 it's nearly normal now 07:13 but can't go on discord 07:13 I see. 07:13 (topkek) <-- nice 07:14 Community Central is the only active chat nowadays. :P 07:15 welp 07:15 i 07:15 i'll spend the next 30 minutes in the toilet 07:15 Want to be a 07:15 07:15 Hey, DDA is surrounded by mods. Get him. (troll) 07:16 ...a n00b user (troll) 07:16 No, that's only for you. (troll) 07:16 Shaddup, gerl (troll) 07:17 :O 07:17 Don't talk to a lady like that. >:P 07:18 K Bai 07:18 Fellows 07:18 Bye, nub. (troll) 07:47 :O 10:18 o/ 10:34 // 10:42 Ded 10:42 Yeah 10:44 Heylo? 10:45 Yeah 10:45 Someone chat with me plz 10:46 Me. 10:46 ... 10:46 Lame'o 10:47 Do you have (toadstool) 10:47 Yes 10:50 Hi. 10:50 Hi guy! 10:50 LOL "Hi guy!". 10:50 xD 10:51 Hey guys! Dan here and today... wait wrong comment 10:51 LEL. 10:52 What did I miss? (indifferent) 10:52 IDK. 10:53 you miss... nvm 10:53 I just joined. 10:53 and lag :D 10:53 test 10:54 k better now 10:54 Well....... Nothing to say. T'sTRICNBARB. 10:55 Is there 2 Vnese here? 3? Or maybe only me? 10:56 How about me? 10:56 thri 10:56 uhm i mean 4 10:56 Am I Asian enough for you, AngryBirds'sSuperFan? 10:57 @AWB ur not viet. ur disqualified. the end 10:57 aww :( 10:57 Ha ha. 10:58 Supbacks 10:58 I got good grades so far and a weekend off. 10:58 Nuuu. 10:59 Jack? 10:59 ? 10:59 You're female? 10:59 No. 11:00 Ask him that question not me. *points at SE12* :P 11:00 What did I miss again? I had to do ma homework earlier. 11:00 Wew 11:00 parent meeting tomorrow 11:00 gg 11:01 Why you use girl pictures? 11:01 and lag 11:01 Jack is secretly hot :P 11:01 Hello SE12. Are you in the same class with PoR? 11:01 Cuz ynaut? 11:01 :O 11:01 (lmao) 11:01 >:P 11:01 AWB is secretly gay. (troll) 11:01 LOL 11:01 Spamming lmao emoticon here 11:01 The Maverick Hunter test 11:01 *does that iDubz thingy* 11:01 What is happening with ABSF's mind? 11:01 Where's that "emoticon" when you dank one? 11:02 Brainzzz for Content Mod 11:02 (iDubz) and it didn't work 11:02 never seen chat so crowded 11:02 [ s ] 11:02 jk, I'm straight 11:02 oops. i messed up :p 11:02 Discussion Mod 11:02 Or are you? (troll) 11:02 (angry) (angry) (angry) 11:02 @TMH how can a Content Mod not know how to strikethrough? 11:02 O U, Jack 11:02 I not Content Mod 11:02 As the Hog 11:03 A gay argueing with a girl? Interesting (troll) 11:03 Jack-Chan? 11:03 Jack 11:03 Jackie-Chan :P 11:04 Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 11:04 Supback 11:04 WHAT?! >:( 11:04 Did I spell it right? 11:04 Please remove my Chat Tag 11:04 Does Discussion Mods can protect page? 11:04 no 11:04 Yeah, Jackie Chan sounds good ( don't block me du ) 11:04 No. @both of you 11:04 Also that grammar tho 11:04 (troll) 11:05 Jackie Chan is a Chinese actor :) . 11:05 @jack r ya going to remove my chat tag orr not? 11:05 yes. i grammar is best. 11:05 No. (troll) 11:05 I know. 11:05 Ignore the typo 11:05 @Brainz some users have grammar better than you... 11:05 I approve that "chan" name (troll) 11:06 brb, dinner 11:06 The word "Chan" meaning girls? 11:06 k 11:06 Nah, only JPnese. 11:06 @TMH who care? 11:06 CCARE WAT? 11:06 @TMH sorry dude, dont take it harsh. :p 11:07 25 minutes 11:07 Yay, I am not being demoted (Troll) 11:07 Brainz? 11:08 Freeze? 11:08 Specialediton12 11:08 @PL not now (troll) 11:08 You sure about that? (troll) 11:08 "soon" (troll) 11:08 Special Editon 12 test 11:08 You can demote me in 1 second :V 11:08 Special? 11:08 Also did ya call me? @Anh 11:08 @TMH wat? 11:08 Jack-Chan? 11:09 Umm 11:09 @SE12 What do you mean 'soon'? 11:09 Give me invite link 2 discork 11:09 If you make H images, pls refer is as: TennisChampH.png 11:09 @PL Ha! 11:09 I know it! 11:09 You may wanna contact Jack cuz... my connection is crappy 11:09 @TMH who are you talking to? 11:09 .... 11:10 Do you want to know why do I need 2 join back? 11:10 @ABSF I mean PL is going to be demoted soon. ;) 11:10 Also I wrote my first blog so far 11:10 @PL idk. maybe yes? 11:10 "soon" I hope it isn't too soon 11:10 @SE12 ooooooh 11:10 Yes what 11:10 Just wait 11:10 https://discord.gg/8ZsJS 11:10 11:11 Oh thanks... wait this link is not for me 11:11 Hey, who allowed you to do that? I didn't ping you! 11:11 Me allowed. 11:12 I swear I will never join any war today 11:12 It is my birthday 11:12 Miserable, lonely and darkness 11:12 Ohhh... 11:12 Happy birthday! 11:12 30 minutes 11:12 Play The Nutshack song 11:12 Thks.. 11:12 oops wrong one 11:13 Wait, I'm commenting on someone's talk page... 11:13 ... what the evs 11:13 nostALGIAH 11:14 and it's slow rip 11:15 Italian Karate 11:16 Did you check your talkpage, PL? 11:19 Hello? 11:19 nah no one will respond 11:19 Fuck I mean not to respond 11:20 You just say F***! (indifferent) 11:21 panick!! 11:21 swearing is allowed here ok? 11:22 rlly? 11:22 What the fuck!!! 11:23 Did you just do??? 11:25 inb4 he mistook it as swearing is allowed everywhere 11:25 Yeah! (troll) 11:25 inb4 got banned (troll) 11:28 Jackie Chan is just super cool. (troll) 11:28 And about Jet Li? 11:31 http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roller_Cowards_Rocks LOL "I'm not a ROLLBACK". 11:31 @TMH Cậu nói ra Tiếng Việt được ko? 11:39 @Jack g 11:39 Có 11:39 Still lonely, huh, am I 11:39 User blog:Pretty Lightningreed (PL)/It is time. (do not read this until you are 13) 11:41 lag? 11:41 no? ok 11:41 http://prnt.sc/cs53co 11:44 oh oh, 1 hour 2 minutes. 11:45 (snow pea2) 11:45 g 11:46 Damn, so hard 11:46 what 11:47 Do u play KoT 11:47 used to 11:47 consider reinstalling it 11:48 I am f*cking angry with saw jump now 11:48 g 11:48 gl 11:48 hf 11:48 I need a guide 11:50 Angry Birds, yep, i can speak... 11:50 ...... 11:52 đ test 11:56 :P 11:56 Supbacks to those who came, I back came after dinner 11:57 How to Keel Snow 101 12:03 How? 12:03 "Supback" 12:03 By "eaten" coincidence 12:04 Today is 13th July 12:05 Nah 12:05 January 12:06 @AWB http://prnt.sc/cs53co 12:06 Also, New Friday the 13th Movie on the next Friday the 13th 12:07 @AWB Know what is special (and damn unlucky?) 12:08 @Jack 12:08 Yes you are (troll) 12:08 LEL It was from ESB. 12:32 Does anybody want to take a survey on PvZ2? 12:33 https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1VfNdIf8ViMEAEL5nw_tvXqd50BK4dKzKiSWHSTRlhdY/edit?usp=drivesdk 12:34 It's Google Forms. 01:03 Uh... 01:03 HI... 01:03 Guys? 01:06 Back after having dinner. 01:06 Sup? 01:07 Supback^2 01:07 Did you have dinner yet? 01:07 Heylo 01:07 Yep 01:08 Hours ago 01:08 Hours ago 01:10 Hi! 01:10 Hey! 01:11 What? 01:12 https://twitter.com/CrazyPlantMae/status/819891242955743232 @AWB 01:13 oh hi! 01:13 For some reason, I didn't expect that. 01:13 Also, Birthday Happy! 01:13 <1033Forest> Today I have no school... 01:13 And Supback^3 01:13 Nice 01:14 http://prnt.sc/cs53co :P 01:14 :P again 01:16 Supback^4 Of Ra 01:17 FINALLY 01:17 AFTER 3 DAYS WITHOUT INTERNET! 01:17 3... DAYS!!! 01:18 (y) (y) (y) 01:18 O:) 01:18 (Wait, I mean...) 01:18 (star) (star) (star) ! 01:18 btw, just to tell u that im no longer living in the apartment. We have just moved to a new house 01:18 Jack? 01:18 (troll) 01:18 really? 01:18 ye 01:18 Jack is currently inactive ;) 01:19 (rageguy) 01:19 :P 01:19 nah, you are kiding 01:19 Starkiller Base 01:19 no, srsly, im in my new house now 01:19 Ra. 01:19 We had a deal. 01:19 ye, u uploaded the images 01:19 thanks 01:19 I uploaded the images. :P 01:19 NP. 01:19 now i'll do that 01:19 Good. :P 01:20 what deal? 01:20 OK, my new house's internet is so slow cuz of... floors... 5 FLOORS, and im too familiar with living in an apartment now... 01:20 Have to walk like all the time XP 01:20 Jack? 01:20 * Phantom of Ra out! 01:20 You cheat! >:O 01:20 Ra... 01:21 Still in the North ỏ the South? 01:21 Ok, I'm out.......... 01:27 Not really 01:27 I'm in Delfino Island 01:29 BRB! 01:29 Working on Slideshow! 01:34 Test 02:20 Supback? 2017 01 13